


Rain Check

by TriniTea



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, But who cares about canon?, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I don't!, I realized I messed up the canon timeline here, Oops, Post Redemption AU, Romance, Takes Place Sometime Before the End of Season 2, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriniTea/pseuds/TriniTea
Summary: Five times Skye and Ward's plans are interrupted by Quake being called to action, and the one time they aren't.





	Rain Check

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a few months ago on Fanfiction.Net and it did pretty well. Probably still have a crap ton of typos, 'cause I don't feel like thoroughly editing this 6,500 word monstrosity by myself again.
> 
> Also, a comment or feedback would be nice, I can only tell so much for 9 kudos. Is that a good thing? What do I still have to work on? Sparing a second to comment would be appreciated :)

One

 

 

He had spent about a half an hour stumbling on his words, standing in front of a mirror, practicing to ask Skye out on a legitimate date. 

 

The first time Ward asked her for a drink, he felt comfortable (well, at least more comfortable), but that was probably due to the adrenaline flowing through his body. But between him being Hydra, him redeeming himself, trying to rebuild the trust between him and the team, and her leading her own team of inhumans, he hadn’t really gotten a chance to ask her again. He didn’t even know if she was interested any more (especially after Lincoln became part of her Secret Warriors, Ward knows that Sparky has eyes for her, and he don’t like it).

 

They still see each other regularly and train together on a daily basis, and they’re on good terms, but Ward never thought it had been the right time to ask her. But after preparing himself (and a pep talk from FitzSimmons), he finally feels ready to confront her.

 

Feeling weirdly self conscious, he checks his hair in the mirror one last time. Ward takes a deep inhale, holding his breath for a split second, and then exhaling out of his mouth, he was ready.

 

Ward unlocks the bathroom door, closing it behind him. He turns down the hallway of the Playground, to where Skye’s room was.

...

 

He taps lightly on her door, not even knowing for sure if she’s there. He waits for a moment, almost leaving to go find her until he hears footsteps. Skye opens the door, she’s dressed in a Mickey Mouse sweater, and shorts that covered very little of her thighs, while her hair is pulled into a very messy bun, but _God,_ is she hot.

  

“Oh, hey Ward,” she smiles. “Sorry, I was just finishing up some work for Coulson.”

 

“No worries,” Ward returns a smile to try and mask the anxiety that’s threatening to escape. _Pull yourself together Grant! It’s Skye for God’s sake, she won’t judge you._

 

“So what brings you to my neck of the woods?” Skye asks, leaning against the door frame.

 

Ward took a deep breath. _There’s no turning back now._ “I know we haven’t talked much about the time we...kissed, but Skye I—“

 

“Skye!” Lincoln interrupts, yelling from the end of the hall. “We got reports that the Watchdogs are attacking the inhuman summit!”

 

“Okay!” Skye yells back. “Let me suit up.” She turns back to Ward. “Sum up what you were going to say.”

 

“Umm, I was thinking that—do you want to go out for dinner with me sometime?” he blurts out. _There goes thirty minutes of practicing_. She looks at him through her lashes for a second, then her smile widens (that’s a good sign).

 

“It’s about time you asked, and of course, dinner sounds great,” Ward sighs with relief. “Excuse me, as much as it’s tempting, I would like to at least make it through the first date before you see me naked.”

 

“Yeah, sorry,” Ward could feel heat rise to his cheeks. “We’ll work out a time later. Bye.”

 

“Bye,” she closes the door to get ready for her next mission.

...

 

Ward does his best to contain his excitement while he walks back to him room. Once the door closes behind him, he lets out a loud sigh of relief (he’s glad that Skye isn’t here to see the goofy smile plastered on his face).

  

That turned out both better and different then he expected. He was planning on using his specialist skills to good use (but he doesn’t think that Garrett taught him so he could ask Skye on a date), being charming and confident, flirting a bit, maybe ending the conversation with a kiss on her temple, or a kiss on the back of her hand. But like field missions, plans sometimes go differently than intended. At least Skye looked passed the fact that he was stressed out more than he should have been for a trained specialist, and said ‘yes’.

 

Only now does Ward realize his next problem(s).  Where were they supposed to go? Does she like Chinese or Italian or Indian? Does she have some kind of mysterious food allergy that he should be aware of? Should dinner be casual or more formal? Is it appropriate to kiss on the first date (even though they’ve kissed before)? He has about four hours until she comes back, hopefully he’ll have his plan by then.

 

Two

 

 

After some carefully debating (and yet another pep talk from FitzSimmons), he figured out a plan. Their date is set for Friday, at a nice Italian restaurant a few blocks from the base. The next few days when by in a blur, but it didn’t matter, Ward was ready (actually ready) now. 

...

 

He buttons up his shirt, while leaving the top two unbuttoned. Ward checks his hair in the mirror again (why is it when he talks to Skye, he feels self conscious about his hair?). He has everything he needs; money, his phone, a watch (in case his phone dies) and a side arm (you never know when you’re a SHIELD agent). Before he leaves, he grabs the rose that has been sitting in water since he bought it this morning, and then heads out to pick up Skye.

  

He knocks softly on the door, knowing that she’s waiting for him.

 

“Hey W—Grant,” she smiles as she opens the door. She’s dressed in a white button-up blouse and dark blue jeans, with her hair draping past her shoulders.

 

“You look nice,” Ward says as he pulls out the red rose from behind his back. “Here.”

 

“Thanks, it’s beautiful,” she accepts the rose, tucking it behind her ear. “Shall we get going?”

 

“Of course,” he replies as Skye closes her door and takes his hand.

 

“Good, ‘cause it’s been forever since I’ve eaten out. Plus, I’m starving!”

...

 

“I can’t believe you pulled a stunt like that!” Skye exclaims as the crosswalk changes and they cross in front of traffic. 

 

“You know that solo is more of my style, plus back up wasn’t coming, so I had to take it into my own hands,” he smiles.

 

“But really? Your escape plan was like something straight out of _Home Alone_ ,” Skye laughs as they step onto the sidewalk.

 

“What’s Home Alone?” Ward asks Skye, causing her to stops in her tracks.

 

“You haven’t watched Home Alone?” she looks up at him.

 

“No, why?”

 

“It’s a classic! It’s one of those Christmas movies that they play every year on TV!” Skye exclaims. “Donald Trump even makes a cameo in the squeal! Even thought I don't like Trump, whatever! We need to watch it later.”

 

“Isn’t it a little silly to watch a Christmas movie in summer?” Ward asks as they keep walking.

 

“What?! I do it all the time! It’s like eating breakfast food for dinner, it’s fun!” she smiles, her child-like wonderment always seems to amuse him. “But of course, you’re not programmed to have fun.” Ward smiles just the slightest. This does really take him back to when she was just starting off as his rookie.

 

As they approach the restaurant Ward says, “We’re here.” He opens the door for her. “Ladies first.”

 

“Oh, such a gentlemen.” Before she could take a step inside, her phone begins to rings. “Just a second.” she says as she slips her phone out of her pocket.

 

“Hello?” she asks, holding it up to her ear. “...Coulson, I know you need me but... Alright, I’ll be there in a second.” she sighs as she hangs up, “I need to take a rain check, there are reports of new inhumans that don’t have control of their powers yet, and I’m leading the welcome wagon.”

 

“It’s alright, maybe instead we can watch Home Alone when you’re free,” Ward offers.

 

“I’d like that,” she says, leaning up to give him a peck on the cheek, “Thanks for understanding.” Skye then turns, running back to the base, the heels of her boots clicking against the sidewalk loudly.

 

Ward then walks into the restaurant to cancel the reservation. This must of been what Louis Lane felt like when Clark Kent has to go and save the world as Superman (wait, he’s Louis Lane?).

 

Three

 

 

The next day, they set their rain check up for that evening. But this time he doesn’t feel worried. Knowing that it wasn’t going to be super formal, he just wore what he would normally wear. Hell, he didn’t even check his hair in the mirror once today. All he wants in a nice evening with Skye, is that too much to ask for?

 

 As it approaches dusk Ward starts to grab snacks from the kitchen. He has sodas, beers, a bowl of gummy bears (which are more for Skye if anything), now he’s just popping bags of popcorn in the microwave. How many bags should he make? How much were they going to eat 

 

“Hey Ward,” Fitz says, pulling Ward out of his thoughts. “What’s all this?”

 

“Skye was called for a mission and she had to take a rain check on our date,” Ward explains as he takes the steaming bag of popcorn out from the microwave, and puts in another unpopped bag, closing the microwave and pressing a few buttons. “We’re going to watch a movie tonight instead.”

 

 Well, that’s a shame, you guys deserve to have a nice dinner,” Fitz says, as he sneaks a few gummy bears while Ward isn’t looking. “And I’ll be sure to keep out of your hair.”

 

“Thanks Fitz,” Ward replies, watching the popcorn rotate in the microwave until it stops with a *beep*. Fitz then grabs a water bottle from the fridge and leaves Ward by himself.

 

Ward empties the popcorn bags into a large bowl, and takes it and the gummy bears across the hall to the common room. He puts it onto the coffee table in front of the couch, and goes back to grab the drink.

 

 By the time he gets back, Skye is already there, setting up the movie on the DVD player. “Hey, I thought that I should set up the movie, considering the fact that technology tends to hate you.” He chuckles.

 

 “I think that’s a good idea.” he places the drinks beside the bowls and takes a seat on the couch.

 

 “And there,” Skye says and the movie turns on. “This movie might be a little to _fun_ for your taste, but it’s worth a watch.” She takes the remote, fast forwarding through the ads at the beginning, and pressing _play_ on the home screen.

 

 “We could always watch something else, if _Die Hard_ is more of your style.” Skye smirks.

 

 “It’s alright, I’m curious about this Home Alone movie.” Skye takes a seat beside him, not being afraid to sit right up against him, her head leaning against his shoulder. Ward then wraps his arm around her, pulling her closer.

...

 

They’re about a third through the movie. Skye is still curled up against Ward, finishing her bowl of gummy bears. Ward becomes less invested in the movie, instead, paying more attention to Skye. He knows what’s happening in the movie, and he’s trying to pay more attention to it, but Skye cuddling up against him is too distracting.

 

For a while he’s been playing with the idea of cupping her cheek, and then leaning down to kiss her. Which would really take him back to the time a year ago when they kissed at that SHIELD base...

 

“Skye!” May interrupts, which pulls Ward out of his thoughts. He looks up at the other agent standing at the doorway. “There’s another Watchdogs attack calling you and your team out, we need to go.”

 

 “I’ll get ready,” Skye places the bowl back onto the table. “I guess we’ll have to get a rain check on the rain check, I promise I’ll make it up to you.” She gives him a kiss on the cheek, and then goes with May.

 

 He’s starting to see a pattern here...

 

Four

 

 

Ward stops the movie and takes the disk out of the player. He sighs, three times now, three times has the Watchdogs and newly emerged inhumans ruined his plans (which were probably more times than most people). He turns off the TV and goes to bring the bowls and drinks back to the kitchen.

 

 He puts the unopened drinks back into the fridge, and uses a sticky note to label the half full beer bottle with Skye’s name. He hand cleans the bowls and puts it away. Ward eyes the large bowl of popcorn that was more than half way full. He isn’t going to eat it himself (God knows how much fat and calories are in these things, it’s almost all butter and grease). But he knows someone who will take any snack with open arms. Ward takes the bowl, and heads towards the lab.

...

 

Ward steps into the lab, which was empty, except for Fitz tinkering with something on one of the holotables and Simmons was typing something up at her desk.

  

“Hi guys, I—” he’s interrupted when Fitz gets up from his spinny chair.

 

 “Hey, hey, hey,” Fitz runs up to him. “No food in the lab!” he says as he pushes Ward out of the room. “It could contaminate our work space! Not to mention get crumbs everywhere!”

 

 “Even if I brought popcorn for you?” Ward asks.

 

 Fitz eyes the popcorn for a moment, before saying, “Okay, I’ll let it slide, once!” Ward snickers as he walks into the lab with the bowl in hand. “I thought you had a movie date with Skye.”

 

 “I did, but she was—”

 

 “Hey, hey, hey,” Jemma runs over from her desk. “No food in the lab!” she says as she tries to push Ward out.

 

 “Stop being a buzzkill Jemma, he brought us popcorn!” Fitz defends Ward.

 

 “Okay, my bad,” she apologizes, taking the bowl from him. “But I thought you had a movie date with Skye.”

 

 “That’s what I said!” Fitz exclaims. “So what happened?”

 

 “She was called for another mission,” Ward sighs.

 

 “But didn’t that happen when you tried to go out for dinner?” Simmons asks, as Fitz reaches over and grabs a handful of popcorn.

 

 “Yeah, it also happen when I asked her out,” Ward explains as he rests his hand at the crook of his neck. “It’s like the world doesn’t want me and Skye to be together.”

 

 “Non-sense!” Jemma exclaims. “That’s not how the world works! There are laws! And there is science backing these law! The world doesn’t just go all willy-nilly and makes up new laws whenever it feels like it!”

 

 “Tell that to the alien wormholes and rifts through the nine realms,” Ward protest.

 

 “That’s not the point Ward,” Jemma says.

 

 “Than what’s the point?” Fitz asks, as he tries to pick popcorn kernels out from between his teeth. Jemma rolls her eyes.

 

 “The point _Fitz_ is that when there are two people who are so perfect for each other it will work out!” Jemma smiled. Ward couldn’t help but smile a bit in return. _Simmons thinks that Skye and I are perfect for each other._

 

 “Thanks, but that doesn’t really help my situation.”

 

 “You just have to keep trying to ask her out... Wait.” Jemma stops for a moment. “What if we all go on a double date?” Ward raises an eyebrow in response.

 

 “That sounds good, but how is that going to help me actually get through a date with Skye without her being called to action?”

 

 “All the dates Fitz and I have been on have never been interrupted. If you believe the world is ‘ _out to get you’_ and Skye will be called for a mission again, maybe the fact that we don’t get interrupted and you and Skye always get interrupted will balance each other out.” she explains.

 

 “Maybe you don’t get interrupted because you aren’t leaders of a team of powered people,” Ward says, but at this point he’s willing to try anything to go on an uninterrupted date with Skye. “But sure, as long and Fitz and Skye are okay with it.”

 

 “What are we doing?” Fitz asks as he takes another handful of popcorn. Simmons rolls her eyes once more.

 

 “We’re going on a double date with Skye and Ward,” she informs.

 

 “Oh, okay,” Fitz says, “Thanks for the popcorn Ward, next time you want to bring us food in the lab, I’ll let it slide.” he attempts to wink, but it ends up more like an one eyed squint.

 

 “Okay, we’ll finalize arrangements when Skye get back.”

...

 

There’s a knock at Ward’s door. He slips on his shoes and opens the door. 

 

“Are you ready Grant?” she asks.

 

“Yeah,” he says, standing up, taking her hand. He steps out and closes the door behind him.

 

“I’m sorry about having to take a rain check on our rain check,” Skye apologizes as they a make their way down the hallway.

 

“It’s alright, the fact that my girlfriend is saving the world makes up for it,” Ward tenses, _oh_ , he called her his _girlfriend_. They weren’t official, nor did they ever talk about being an official couple. Hell, they haven’t gotten through an uninterrupted date yet!

 

Ward looks down at her, swallowing hard. She looks up at him and smiles. She cups his cheek and suddenly leans up to kiss him. It takes him a split second to respond, due to his partial state of shock. He’s hand is on her lower back, and he pulls her closer against him to kiss her fully.

 

 “Wow, not bad _boyfriend,_ ” Skye says breathlessly, only breaking the kiss when air becomes a necessity.

 

 “Wow indeed,” Ward gives her a quick kiss. “I have a good feeling about our date this time.” he smiles.

 

 “Me too,” she returns a smile. “Come one, Fitz and Simmons are waiting for us.”  Skye take his hand, and they head towards the hanger.   

 ...

 

“Yes!” Skye celebrates, “We got through the door this time!” As her and Ward, along with FitzSimmons, walk into that same Italian restaurant that she and Ward were supposed to go to a few days ago.

 

 “So far, so good.” Ward says as he approaches the hostess at the front. “Reservation for Grant please.” She looks down at a list for a moment.

 

 “Yep, please follow me.” she smiles, taking four menus and walking them to a booth table.

 ...

 

“This is hard,” Jemma says, looking at the menu, “Everything looks good.”

 

 “I haven’t pizza that isn’t drowning in grease in forever,” Skye says. “I think I might go with the traditional pizza, do you want to share it with me Grant?”

 

 “Sure.” he says, closing the menu. “I got to say, I—” He’s cut off by the familiar sound of a phone buzzing. _Please don’t be Skye,_ he thinks.

 

 Skye groaned, taking out her phone. “I have to take this,” She holds it up to her ear. “Hunter, what do you want, I’m on a date... With Ward and FitzSimmons... No, it’s not a foursome, what do you want?... Are you sure Lincoln or Yo-Yo can’t do it?... My mom’s there?... Okay fine. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” she hangs up and sighs. “I’m so sorry Grant, I _promise_ next time I’ll make it up.” she say as she slides out of the booth.

 

“It’s alright, saving the world comes first,” he gives her a reassuring smile.

 

“No it doesn’t, you do. I’m sorry,” Skye cups his cheek and gives him a quick kiss. “Bye.” she gives a weak smile then hurries out of the restaurant.

 

“Wow, the world must really not want you and Skye to go on a date,” Jemma says.

 

“It feels that way.” he says as he watches her through the front windows of the restaurant.  “Oh, I can just leave if you want, I don’t want to intrude your double, turned single date.”

 

“No, it’s fine, we don’t mind a third wheel,” Simmons smiled. There’s a moments of strained silence.

 

“Umm, how’s science doing?” Ward asks, in attempts to break the awkward silence (only making it worse).

 

“Good I guess,” Fitz answers. “How’s the specialist stuff going?”

 

“Umm, Fine,” Ward presses his lips together. This was going to be a long night.

 

Five

 

 

Ward sits in the common room, still recovering after the double date with FitzSimmons, which was full of awkward small talk and conversations between Fitz and Simmons with him watching.

 

“Hey,” Skye says, walking into the common room. She's changed into more comfy and casual clothes which still manages to look amazing on her.

 

“How did the mission go?” he asks, as she sits beside him on the couch.

 

“It was a bust, Jiaying—my mom—was already gone once we got there,” Skye says as she leans against him. “Which is unfortunate, since our double date was ruined. How did the date go by the way?”

 

“It was incredibly awkward,” Ward admits. “I guess we’ll have to get a rain check, again.”

 

“I said that I would make it up to you, well, I said that I would make it up to you twice,” she slides onto Ward’s lap, she leans close to him that she can feel their breath mingle. “So what better time than to make it up with you now?’

 

She leans in, and closes the space between them. The kiss starts out soft, like testing the waters, before diving in, the kiss becoming more passionate, and heated. Her hands weave themselves into Ward’s hair. While his hands grips her waist, trying to pull her as close to him as possible.

 

Her hands slide down the side of his face, stopping at the base of his neck. They only pull back once it becomes harder to breathe.

 

Skye smiles, “You should have asked me out sooner, we could have been doing more of this earlier.”

 

“Well, this just gives me the opportunity to make up for lost time,” Ward smirks, leaning into kiss Skye again.

 

Skye’s hands the side of Ward’s torso, her fingers then playing with the end of his shirt.

 

“What do you think of taking this somewhere more private, where we won’t be disturbed?” Skye asks against his lips. Ward doesn’t respond, he simply lifts her up, then stands up and throws her over his shoulders.

 

“Grant!” she laughs as he begins to walk towards the door. Ward puts her down, and kisses her briefly. Skye then grabs his hand, hurrying to her room.

...

 

“Skye, are you sure you don’t want to take it slow?” Ward asks as he lays her down on the bed.

 

“With how things have been going, I don’t think ‘slow’ is an option for us, without us getting interrupted,” she grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls him closer. “And I want this.” Skye closes the gap between them, kissing Ward feverishly, while he kisses her back with the same amount of passion. She continues to tug at his shirt, until he backs away for a moment to pull his shirt over his head and toss it on the ground.

 

Skye takes a second to simply admire him, before pulling him back towards her. Ward peppers kisses down the column of her throat, but the hem of her shirt blocks him from continuing. Skye sit ups to slip off her shirt, throwing it aside carelessly. Skye smirks as Ward takes in the sight of her, standing in front of him in just sweatpants and her opaque, white bra.

 

“See something you like?” she teases as she falls back to the bed, Skye dragging Ward with her. Ward continues to kiss her passionately, as her hands rest at the base of his neck.

 

 “Skye!” They hear Lincoln yell from the other side of the door.

 

 “Ignore him.” she whispers against his lips, continuing to run her hands across his bare chest, all the way down the edge of his jeans.

 

 “Skye!” Lincoln bangs his fist on the door just as Ward moves her bra straps off her shoulders. “Coulson needs you in the mission room right now! The Watchdogs have inhuman hostages!”

 

 She sighs, “Give me a second!” She slides out of bed, grabbing her field gear from the closet.

 

 “We definitely need a rain check.”  Skye says as she sheds her clothes in exchange for her field gear.

 

 “Agreed,” he says as he watches Skye leave. Ward falls back to the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

 

 Now this is getting really frustrating.

 

+One

 

 

Ward knocks on the door of Coulson’s office.

 

He waits at the door, before hearing, “Come in.” _Here goes nothing._ Ward opens the door, walking into the large, sunlight-filled room.

 

“Hello, Sir,” he says as he closes the door behind him.

 

“Ward, how can I help you?” Coulson asks, straighten the files on his desk.

 

“Sir, I would like to request an evening off, just me and Skye.” Ward says, approaching Coulson’s desk, “Without SHIELD sending Quake on a mission.”

 

Coulson laugh, “I sorry I keep on ruining your dates with Skye. When will you be leaving?”

 

“Umm, I’ll leave at about four today, and I’ll be picking up Skye at about six. And we’ll be back at about ten the next morning.” Coulson nods.

  

“But I’ll allowed to call you if the world is ending and we need your help, right?” he jokes.

 

“If it comes to that? Sure.” Ward hopes that it doesn’t come to that. He doesn’t think that can he can stand having to take another rain check. “And thank you sir.”

 

“Anytime Ward,” Coulson replies, “And I don’t think that I have to give you the ‘ _If you hurt her, I’ll hurt you_ ' speech right?”

 

“I would never hurt Skye.”

 

“Good,” Ward responds with a slight smile and a nod before leaving the room.

 

Now, he has a few hours to follow through with his plan and doesn’t have to worry about being interrupted again, which is a relief.

...

 

Ward had just pack everything they need in the car and is in his room, taking one last look in the mirror (he doesn’t feel self conscious, but it doesn’t hurt to try and look your best) before grabbing a bouquet of flowers for Skye. 

...

 

Ward taps on the door, it takes her a second to answer.

 

“Hey Grant,” Skye says, after opening her door, “Anything going on?”

 

“Are you available right now?” he asks.

 

“Of course, unless Coulson calls me for another mission,” she jokes, Skye turns and taps on the wooden door. “Tap on wood to prevent a jinx. We should have started to do that earlier.”

  

“Well, Coulson isn’t going to bother us,” Ward smiles. “He promised me that he won’t call or disturb us unless the fate of the world hangs in the balance.”

  

“Grant, what have you planned?” she smiled.  Ward holds out the bouquet of flowers.

 

“The date you deserve.” he smiles.

...

 

They’ve been on the road for about twenty minutes, relaxing in comfortable silence, until they pull to into the parking lot of a condo complex. Skye furrows her brow, “What are we doing here?” 

 

“We’ll, I’ve got a condo until the morning, for the proper makeup date,” he replies as he finishes parking the car, and then reaches over and kisses her on the hand.

...

 

He slides the key card on the lock. Turning the door handle, he pushed open the door. The room was lit by candle all throughout the room, with rose petals on the hardwood floor, smooth jazz setting the mood and a steaming meal set on the table. Ward is already proud of himself, simply by the look of awe on Skye’s face.

  

“Wow, I didn’t know that Agent Ward was such a prince charming,” she laughs.

 

“Well, anything for the Princess Skye,” he gives her a kiss on the back of her hand.

  

“When did the robot become such a cheesy romantic, I really did make you a softy didn’t I?” Skye steps into the room. “You really out did yourself, didn’t you?”

 

“Well, I wanted the proper rain check. I made Italian, my Gramsy’s recipes and I have Home Alone for us to watch.”

 

Skye reaches up to quickly kiss him. “What did I go do deserve such a great boyfriend?”

 

“The real question is what I did do to deserve such a great girlfriend.” he says and he puts his bags on the floor and closes the door behind him.

...

 

Skye spins her fork in the spaghetti; she raises it to her mouth and takes the first bit. “Mumm, Grant, this is delicious,” she says with her mouth full.

 

 “Well I learned from—in my opinion—one of the best cooks in the world, Gramsy’s cooking was always the greatest,” Ward smiles, before taking a bit.

 

 “Your Gramsy’s cooking was even better than what the servants made you?” Skye jokes.

 

 Ward snickers, “We were very well off, but we weren’t millionaires Skye.”

 

 “Well, this food is better than anything that I ate while I live in my van. My diet was mostly fast food and gas station burritos,” Skye says, reaching for a slice of bread. “I glad that I could find a boyfriend that can cook. Some of my exes had problems with using microwaves.”

 

 “Well I’m thankful that I have a girlfriend that appreciates my cooking.”

 

 “Of course _boyfriend_ ,” Skye smiles.

 

Ward returns a smile, “Anytime _girlfriend_.” Even thought he' getting used to use to calling Skye his _girlfriend_ , there is still this spark of excitement whenever he calls her that. He can almost _feel_ the heart eyes that he makes at her whenever they’re together.

 

She’s just so engaging and beautiful, with a combination of her understanding personality and her child-like wonderment; he can’t help but admire her. But the fact that she likes someone like him, someone who is almost the polar-opposite of her, will always continue amaze and fascinate him. But they learn from each other, and understand each other, it’s...perfect.

 

 “Grant?” she asks, which causes him to pull out of his daze. “Are you alright? You’re staring. Did I get sauce on my shirt or something?” She looks down at her shirt, searching for a possible stain.

 

 “Am I not allowed to stare at my beautiful girlfriend?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

 “Fine, if you put it that way,” Skye leans forward, placing her elbow on the table, resting her chin on her hand. She looks deeply into Ward’s eyes. “Then I’m allowed to stare at my handsome boyfriend, right?”

 

 “Anytime,” Ward replies, returning the smile on Skye’s face.

 ...

 

“Once the family realized that they forgot Kevin, why didn’t they call a neighbour or someone in the area to check on Kevin?” Ward questions as they continued watching Home Alone from where they left off.

 

 “Honestly, I always thought that was a stretch too. The movie focuses more on the laughs than if it’s realistic or not,” Skye munches on a handful of popcorn. “I’m just glad FitzSimmons aren’t here to over analyze the movie.”

 

 Ward reaches over, grabbing a single piece of popcorn, and throws in up and catches it in his mouth. Skye looks at him for a moment, before following his example, tossing popcorn in the air and catching it in her mouth.

 

 “A little competitive aren’t you?” Ward grabs three more pieces, throwing them in the air, one after another and catching them in his mouth.

 

 “Show off.” She tosses three pieces into the air, and they landed in her mouth one by one.

 

 Ward reaches to grab more popcorn, he tosses it up, but Skye intercepts it, catching it in _her_ mouth instead.

 

 “Hey,” Grant protest.

 

 Skye shrugs while a smirk is plastered on her face. “All is fair in love and war.” Ward suddenly smirks, he lightly pushes her down to the couch, and he moves himself so he is hovering just above her.

 

“Love and war you say?”

 

 “Of course,” her smirk widens, before she pulls him down by his shirt, crashing her lips against his.

 

 Suddenly the movie becomes irrelevant.

 ...

 

_Wash, rinse, dry, repeat_. Ward falls into that pattern, to the beat of the smooth jazz. Skye stands beside him, washing dishes in the other part of the double sink. He had told her that she could just sit back, and take a relaxing bath or something, but she refused. Now she places another plate on the drying rack, as her hips swing to the beat.

  

Skye reaches for the faucet leaver, pulling it up too quickly, causing soapy water to splash up. Skye turns her head quickly, displaying a sour look on her face. Ward snickers and she reaches over to turn off the faucet.

 

Wiping the water for from her face, Skye lets out a little laugh. Skye turns to Ward, “My shirt is soaked. Do you have extra clothes?”

 

“Yeah, in the duffel bag in the bedroom,” he replies, continuing to clean the dishes. Skye heads toward the bedroom, trying her best not to knock over the burning candles.

 

A smile grows on her face when she opens the door. The room was lit by candles, and the rose petals trails from the door to the bed, sprinkled across the contrasting white sheets. Ward had really out done himself. It makes all the rain checks worth it.

 

She leans down, reaching for the zipper on the duffle bag. Shuffling through the bag, she finds the over sized plaid shirt she’s been missing, _huh, so that’s where it went_. Instead, she grabs one of Grant’s—many—black Henleys. Skye peels off her wet shirt, and throws it aside, slipping on Grant’s Henley in replacement. The shirt reaches down past her hips, leaving only a slit of her shorts exposed.

 

 Skye says, “Hey.” as she walks back into the room. Ward finishes up cleaning the last dish, before he turns to her. His eyes roam her body for a split second, before his eyes meet hers.

 

 “Why are you wearing my shirt?” he smirks. “I packed yours shirts too.”

 

 “Yours is more comfy,” Skye protests as she walks to the kitchen to stand beside Ward.

 

 “Come dance with me,” she says, lacing her hand with his.

 

 “Skye, I don’t dance.”

 

 She pulls on his arms, dragging him to the living room. “Grant, I know that you can dance, I know they taught you fancy ballroom dancing at the Academy.”

 

 “Fine, fine,” Grant gives in, as he takes her hand and walks with her out of the kitchen.

 

 Ward places one hand on her waist, just as she reaches to put her hand at his shoulder. Ward leads them into a slow, ballroom-esque dance.

 

“Heads up, I’m not much of a ballroom dancer, I’m not that good,” Skye warns, as Ward still steps to the beat.

 

"Don’t worry, just follow my lead,” Ward says. Skye’s hips continue to sway to the saxophone solo, as they flow through the room. Skye keeps glancing down at her feet just the slightest as they dance.

 

Ward smiles. “Keep your eyes on me,” he instructs. Skye looks up from her feet to meet Ward’s warm gaze. She smiles.

 

“Why haven’t you taught me this yet?” Skye ask as Ward spins her around a couple times to avoid the coffee table.

 

“Well, you haven’t been my trainee for a while now, and I haven’t had the time to teach you, considering that you’re off to save the world all the time.”

 

“We’ll you can teach me now,” Skye says, as she’s trying her best not to step on Ward’s feet as he leads them in a circle pattern. “Sorry about all the rain checks by the way.”

 

“Well,” Ward says, leaning a little closer to her, so their chests are pressing together. “The world will always need a Quake. I couldn’t be happier that you’re making a real difference, and saving the world.”

 

 “I think you need a codename too,” Ward chuckles in response.

 

 “I’m not a Secret Warrior, and I don’t think that normal agents get codenames.”

 

 Skye protests, “Wait, ‘normal’ agents can have codenames too; Mockingbird, the Calvary, Agent 13, they’re all codenames. I’ll have to think of something, something that’s really _you_.” She leans up to him a little bit more, she feels his breaths against her lip. “Something sexy and badass.”

 

 They stop dancing; instead, they stare into each other’s eyes. The music begins to fade out of focus as Skye’s weight shifts to the balls of her feet, peaking up to kiss her boyfriend.

 

 Ward isn’t afraid to kiss back. Skye’s lips part, granting him further access. He’s quick to respond, diving into a full passionate kiss. Her hands find a new home, weaving themselves into her hair, as he grips her hips, to make sure that there is no space in between them. Her hands slide from Ward’s hair to down the side of her face, her fingertips scraping against his stubble. They only part when air becomes essential.

 

 “I think I want to cash in our last rain check,” Skye says breathlessly, feeling Ward’s heavy breaths mingle with hers as their foreheads touch. Ward doesn’t respond with words, instead he scoops her up into his arms and carries her bridal style toward the bedroom, kicking the door closed once they’re inside.

 ...

 

Sunlight pours into the room as Skye rolls over in her half awaken state expecting to find a warm body to cuddle up against, but instead, there are empty sheets beside her. Hearing faint sounds from the kitchen, Skye rolls out of bed, collecting the discarded clothes carelessly tossed across the room from the night before.

 

Skye opens the door to find her Ward setting up a breakfast almost as grand as last night’s dinner. “I was kind of disappointed that you weren’t in bed when I woke up, I was kind of hoping for a round two,” she says as she approaches the table, Ward smirks in response.

 

 “I just thought that you’d be hungry from last night’s activities,” Ward leans over to give her a quick kiss before she takes a seat at the table. “But if you want a round two, that can be arranged for later.”

 

 Skye smiles with the promise of what’s next to come, she reaches for the pumpkin pancakes.  She says, “I just wanted to say, thanks, for all of this.”

 

 “I’m glad that I was able to give you the proper date, without your mom, inhumans or the Watchdogs interrupting us. I didn’t want to take another rain check.”

 

 “Agreed, sometime we should take another, _longer_ vacation like this. We can fly out to anywhere in the world; a sandy beach, a hidden oasis, I would love that. So villain’s horrible timing can’t bother us.” Skye says, cutting into her food. “Sometimes Quake needs to help save the world, but sometimes _Skye_ needs to spend quality time with her boyfriend.” Ward smiles.

 

 “I couldn’t agree more,” Ward replies.

 

 Let’s face it, she’s a superhero, she’ll always be called to stop super-powered villains and evil organizations. But Ward couldn’t be prouder regarding what she does, even though their romantic outings are almost always interrupted. Thought, Ward is even happier that she chooses to be with him and it’s worth every second, and yes, it’s worth all of the rain checks


End file.
